Naruto meets Luffy
by Lief Firewind
Summary: Kakashi has given Naruto and Sasuke a mission about an enemy in Tea Country


I did this awhile ago because of boredom I know it's not perfect but let me know what you think also this story is incomplete

Naruto & One Piece Fan Fiction - Find The Intruder

"At the Hidden Leaf Village"

Kakashi: Listen up

Naruto: What is it Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Team 7 have been assigned to another mission

Naruto: What kind of mission is it?

Kakashi: Well it appears we have some intruders on Waterway Island

Naruto: Where's that

Kakashi: Just over in Tea Country

Naruto: Oh ok what are doing there

Kakashi: Your finding out the intruder's identity we've tried once but the attempt failed.

Naruto: Jeez I thought the Hidden Leaf had better ninjas

Kakashi: We do but we didn't bother sending proper ninjas

Naruto: Then who did you send

Kakashi: A kid in Green Spandex

Naruto: You mean Bushy Brow

Kakashi: No we sent Konahamoro instead...he wanted to test his new fighting style on the target

Naruto: Konahamoro fighting in Bushy Brow's outfit

"Naruto starts rolls on the ground laughing"

Kakashi: What's so funny?

Naruto: Nothing it's just Konahamoro in Green Spandex "anything is possible with Green Spandex" "while laughing"

Sasuke: Stop laughing

Naruto: Why are you going to get Konahamoro on me if I don't?

Sasuke: Come on get up Naruto

Naruto: "still laughing" ok, ok I'm done making jokes

Kakashi: Anyway Naruto & Sasuke you both have been assigned to this mission

Sakura: What about me Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Well lets just say this mission would be...to much for you

Sakura: "angry voice" What's that suppose to mean

Kakashi: Nothing at all anyway Naruto & Sasuke go now also don't forget one of the intruder's is wearing a "straw hat".

Naruto & Sasuke: Right

Naruto: Wait one of them is wearing a "straw hat"

Sasuke: If we know what there wearing we can find them easier so lets go already

Kakashi: Sakura come with me I have another task that I want you to do

Sakura: What is it?

Kakashi: I'll tell you when we get there

Sakura: Ok

"Sakura's thoughts: Kakashi-sensei always keeps to himself"

Inner Sakura: Man one of these days I'm going to kick Kakashi-sensei right in the ba...

Kakashi: Is something wrong Sakura

Sakura: No not at all

Kakashi: Good...Lady Tsunade doesn't like to be waiting

Sakura: Lady...Tsunade wants to see me

Kakashi: Yeah but I don't know what for...Tsunade just told me to take you to her

Sakura: Ok

"Slowly making there way to the Hokage Room" 

"Meanwhile on Waterway Island"

Nami: Luffy when are we going to take a break we've been walking for hours now.

Luffy: Come on Nami just a little longer we still haven't found treasure yet

Nami: Fine hey where did Zoro go

Luffy: He walked back to the ship he said that he was tired

Nami: Zoro barely does anything at all

Luffy: I know but I don't mined doing it by myself

Nami: Of course you don't mined your not human anymore remember

Luffy: I know, I know so lets keep looking

Nami: Fine 

"Back around Tea Country"

Naruto: Hey Sas-Gay do you know where we are going

"Sasuke turns his head around to face Naruto"

Sasuke: What did you just say?

Naruto: Nothing I said do you know where we are going

Sasuke: Yes unlike you Naruto I have a sense of direction

Naruto: Hey wait a minute what's that suppose to mean

Sasuke: Never mind we need to run across the ocean to get to Waterway Island

Naruto: Wait

Sasuke: What is it now Naruto

Naruto: I'm really hungry

"Sasuke falls down"

Sasuke: How could you be thinking about food at a time like this & besides you eat about 15 minutes ago.

Naruto: Yeah but that was 15 minutes ago I could really go for some Ramen right now

Sasuke: Is there even a time when your stomach is full

Naruto: Sometimes

Sasuke: Sometimes well no wonder you don't have a brain, you don't know when to stop eating do you the food just goes to your head & takes up space.

Naruto: Jeez no needs to yell if I get my mind off food, I'll be fine for now anyway let's get going

Sasuke: Hey don't change the subject here Naruto...but your right we should be going now.

"Naruto & Sasuke start running across the ocean water" 

"Meanwhile on the ship"

Zoro: Finally I'll be able to sleep after all that work

"Zoro falls asleep on the ship"

"Back In the Waterway Forest"

Nami: Can we take a break now Luffy

Luffy: Yeah I suppose

"Nami & Luffy sit down for awhile" 

"On the other side of Waterway Island"

Naruto: We made finally

Sasuke: Well if you didn't take so long we would have been here earlier

Naruto: I was hungry for some Ramen so don't give me any lip Sas-gay

Sasuke: What did you just say

Naruto: Yeah you heard me Sas-Gay

"Sasuke pulls out a Windmill Shuriken & 2 Kunai's"

Sasuke: Say that one more time I dare you

Naruto: What you got a problem with that

Sasuke: You still don't know your place do you Naruto I will always be better then you in every way

Naruto: Even in bed I doubt that

Sasuke: What the hell are you talking about?

Naruto: Everyone knows your secret Sasuke

Sasuke: What secret

Naruto: That your gay

Sasuke: I am 100% ga- I mean straight

"Naruto falls on the ground laughing again"

Sasuke: You can't prove it

Naruto: Yes I can me & Kakashi-sensei looked through your room & found Yaoi books when you where out on "important business" as you like to call it "still laughing & gets up after a little while"

Sasuke: Enough of this Naruto

"Sasuke throws the Windmill Shuriken & the Kunai's"

"Naruto dodges the Windmill Shuriken & the Kunai's"

Naruto: Ok time to get serious now "Demon Wind Bomb"

Sasuke: "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu"

"Both attack clash cancelling each other out"

Naruto: Enough of this Sasuke just admit that your gay

Sasuke: No I will fight to defend my sexuality & to prove you wrong

Naruto: What a gay thing to say

"The fight rages on"

"Both of them exhausted"

Sasuke: Get ready Naruto "Fire Style Fire Ball"

"Sasuke is to tired & falls to the ground before ending the attack"

Naruto: We fought & you still didn't prove me wrong but if you think your better then me, then you can find the intruder's on your own.

Sasuke: Naruto don't go

Naruto: Why so you can have your way with me I don't think so

Sasuke: Just shut up about that

Naruto: Well see ya

"Naruto walks away"

"Sasuke Whispers to himself"

Sasuke: What a loser

"Sasuke falls asleep" 

"During the fight"

Nami: Yeah Luffy do you hear that

"Luffy's stomach groans"

Luffy: Yeah that just my stomach

Nami: Not that I mean do you hear weapons clashing

Luffy: come to think of now I do

Nami: It sounds like it came over there

Luffy: That what she said

Nami: Just shut up & follow me

"Luffy & Nami find Sasuke resting on the ground"

Luffy: Hey look Nami it's an Emo Kid

"Luffy & Nami walk closer" 

"Sasuke over hears Luffy"

Sasuke: That's it I hate been called name-

"Blood rushes to Sasuke head & passes out"

"Nami pokes Sasuke in the face"

Nami: He seems to be passed out also he has no cuts on his wrists so I doubt his Emo.

Luffy: I don't know maybe he might be some sort of Poke**n.

"Nami hits Luffy over the head"

Nami: You play Poke**n Emerald to much I bought that for you so you would stop annoying me but it didn't help at all.

Luffy: It the only game I have

Nami: Come on

Luffy: We can't leave him here

Nami: Are you sure his a guy

Luffy: Yeah I think so but I don't want to check

Nami: Doesn't matter Luffy just carry him

Luffy: Ok

"Luffy picks up Sasuke & carries him on his left shoulder" 

-INCOMPLETE FOR NOW-


End file.
